The use of self-checkout counters with barcode scanners in supermarkets aims to facilitate payment and reduce queues at cashiers. Even though self-checkout counters have reduced such queues, the use of barcode scanners during payment at these self-checkout counters has certain drawbacks. For example, the barcode and the scanner have to be in close proximity in order for the scanner to read the barcode. The maximum distance between the barcode and the scanner is about 4.5 meters and the barcode also has to be in the line of sight of the scanner in order to read the barcode.
Another problem arises when the barcode is not properly printed on the product or when the product is shrink-wrapped or laminated after the barcode is imprinted on the product. This causes the barcode to be unreadable by the scanner. Barcodes are also easily damaged as they have to be exposed on the exterior of the product in order for the scanner to achieve line of sight with the barcode. Security may also be an issue as barcodes can be easily forged and replicated with relatively minimal effort.
Further, queues are not significantly reduced even with the use of self-checkout counters. The time-consuming process of scanning each barcode individually takes up a majority of the time required at the self-checkout counters.
A need therefore exists to provide a method and system for facilitating detection and payment of a product that seeks to address at least some of the above problems.